Alcohol in Afghanistan
In Afghanistan, the possession and consumption of alcoholic beverages is prohibited for Afghan nationals. However, the Afghan government provides a license for various many outlets to distribute alcoholic beverages to foreign journalists and tourists, and black-market alcohol consumption is prevalent as well. Bringing two bottles or two liters of alcoholic beverages is allowed for foreigners entering Afghanistan. Overview Afghanistan has about 60.000 hectare of areas cultivating grapes and excellent climate and terroir suitable for quality wine. It is said that Babur, the first mughal learned about wine in Kabul. The Baburnama is said to mention especially neighboring Istalif (the name possibly derived from Greek staphile, grape)'', ''with vineyards and orchards on either side of its torrent, its waters cold and pure. The Mughal Empire received high quality wine from the Indus valley and Afghanistan. Medieval times saw a comparably flourishing wine production, which was ended in the 18th century. The 1960ies saw trials to restart production, which was ended by the Taliban. The main current production is around Kabul and goes - for religious reasons - mostly into juice and raisins. Locals There is total ban on alcohol for Muslim Afghan nationals. Afghanistan is one of 16 countries in the world where the drinking of alcoholic beverages at any age is illegal for most of its citizens. Violation of the law by locals is subject to punishment in accordance with the Sharia law. Drinkers can be fined, imprisoned or prescribed 60 lashes with whip. According to the World Health Organization (WHO), alcohol consumption in Afghanistan is almost nonexistant. The total recorded and unrecorded alcohol consumption in Afghanistan was approximately zero during 2003–05, while during 2008–10, the recorded alcohol consumption was also zero but unrecorded consumption was estimated at 0.7 liters per capita. Enforcement of the law is inconsistent, and alcohol is widely available on the black market, especially in Kabul and in the western city of Herat, where good homemade wine is reported to be readily available at reasonable prices. Since the fall of the Taliban, various bars/outlets in Afghanistan had begun to offer alcohol to foreigners and tourists. Kabul has had an active and colorful nightlife, even compared to e.g. larger cities like New-Delhi, Karatchi oder Teheran. There was a large expatriate community of young and wellpaid diplomats, security staff and international aid organizations. In 2010, some of outlets have been searched and some Ukrainian waitresses had been arrested as prostitutes. There have been several attacks on resorts and bars by Talibani militants.http://www.nytimes.com/2014/01/19/world/asia/afghanistan-restaurant-attack.html The end of the International Security Assistance Force ISAF 2015 reduced the amount of foreign troups largely. Compared to ISAF, the current Resolute Support Mission has only a tenth of the troups present in the country. Foreign tourists are allowed to bring two liters of alcohol in a duty free bag when entering in Afghanistan. Drunk driving and the possession of larger amounts of alcohol are subject to jail terms of several months duration. Bundeswehr alcoholic beverages shipments were addressed as well to the enlarged (German) community and invited journalists. Foreign military troops Prior to September, 2009, ISAF headquarters in Afghanistan had at least seven bars that served tax-free beer and wine, including a sport bar named Tora Bora. In 2009, after news of the death of 125 civilians in air strikes, General Stanley McChrystal, the head of ISAF tried to contact troop officials. After finding that the troops were unable to adequately respond to the incident because they were alleged to be drunk, he banned alcohol from the premises. This applies as well to foreign troops. Alcohol was also said to have played a role in the Kandahar massacre, a 2012 incident in which a United States Army Staff Sergeant (Robert Bales) murdered sixteen civilians and wounded six others in the Panjwayi District of Kandahar Province. The US military has since banned alcohol for its troops. Soldiers from other countries are allowed to drink alcohol. German troops (French as well) were allowed two (small cans of) beers per day in their main base. In smaller camps as in Camp Marmal, the rations were provided on a voucher base and have to be opened at the spot to avoid the build up of stocks. After some alcohol related incidents in 2013, General Jörg Vollmer went to inspect premises personally to ensure the regulations being followed. Military bases of European troops usually have two liquor stores. Despite the ban, US defense officials have sometimes found alcohol at the bases. According to some reports, alcohol reaches the US bases by foreign dealers. Sometimes alcohol is sent by family and friends hidden in other types of bottles. References Category:Alcohol in Afghanistan